oresamateacherfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter 58
Chapter 58 is the fifty-eighth chapter of Oresama Teacher. Cover Page Super Bun wearing a coat over her school uniform in a busy street while Hayasaka calls out to her. Short Summary After Hayasaka's gloomy reaction to not being able to see Super Bun during the club audit, Shinobu Yui arranges for him and the rabbit in question to spend a Christmas date together. Long Summary On the day of Christmas Eve, Mafuyu Kurosaki reflects on the streets in Christmas, filled with couples and excitement. She sees Hayasaka, who eagerly awaits her. Mafuyu, dressed as Super Bun, wonders why she is there. She thinks back a week, to Hayasaka's gloomy state after not being able to meet Super Bun during the Public Morals Club's audit. Hayasaka laments on how he wouldn't be able to see her for a while, as Christmas and the winter holidays were slowly approaching. Shinobu Yui offers a Christmas date for Hayasaka with the rabbit, and although Mafuyu is against the idea at first, Hayasaka's blindingly happy reaction causes her to agree to the date. Back to the present, Mafuyu wonders about the liking that Hayasaka has for Super Bun, and if it revolved around admiration and manly strength, or actual love. Mafuyu mentions the couples on the street around them are all holding hands, and Hayasaka suddenly requests to high-five. Mafuyu raises her hands high, and Hayasaka slaps her hands in joy, much to the shock of others. He tells Mafuyu of how he thought of high-fiving when watching a soccer match the day prior. Hayasaka then happily states that he will never wash his hands again, but immediately does so to buy meat buns. He buys a bun for himself and Mafuyu, though Mafuyu wonders how to eat it through her mask. Nearby, Tomohiro Kawauchi and Daikichi Goto see Hayasaka, and assume he is with his girlfriend. They both see Mafuyu eating the meat bun through her chin, and instantly take photos. Meanwhile, in the Midori Ga Oka Academy dorms, Kyotaro Okegawa receives text messages from each of the delinquents. Goto tells him that Hayasaka's girlfriend is a rabbit, whilst Kawauchi tells him that she ate a meat bun through her chin. Okegawa wonders about the messages for a bit, then prepares a letter to write to Snow about the mysterious rabbit. Hayasaka gives Mafuyu an ice-cream cup and gets a cone for himself. While eating, Mafuyu notices him behaving strangely, but Hayasaka shrugs it off, and drags her to a few stores. Once they finish shopping, Mafuyu realizes that she had a lot of fun. Hayasaka wraps a yellow scarf around her neck, and they look at the lights on the giant Christmas tree. Mafuyu comments that Hayasaka's hair is golden, and he blushes. Mafuyu asks if he is embarrassed about his hair, but the delinquent finds it hard to explain. Hayasaka admits that he had the feeling that Super Bun knew all about him, even when they first met. Since Super Bun could see through his lies, he was able to be himself in front of her. Mafuyu asks if he believes in Santa, and he replies that he did, as a child, but after staying awake until 3 am, he found out that it was simply a maid putting presents under the tree. As many children of his age had parents as their Santa Claus, Hayasaka regretted ever staying awake to find out who Santa was. Mafuyu concludes that Hayasaka believes in Super Bun so that he won't be disappointed by whoever is underneath the mask. In an effort to cheer him up, Mafuyu places a cotton candy cloud beside her chin, becoming his Santa. She offers Hayasaka one wish for being a good boy that year, and he asks for Super Bun to go to him wherever he is. Mafuyu nods, and agrees to definitely grant his wish, and to become a hero for Hayasaka. Later, Mafuyu meets up with Takaomi Saeki in his home, and tells him of her date with Hayasaka. Takaomi considers getting her a better mask, but Mafuyu insists that the inside is what matters. Mafuyu decides to make a call to her parents to say Merry Christmas, and her mother picks up, telling her that both her and her father would be going to Hawaii during the winter break, and that she would have to spend the Saitama winter alone. Mafuyu reacts in shock. At the giant Christmas tree, Miyabi Hanabusa sees a young girl (presumably his sister), and asks if she has a wish for the year. The girl bitterly replies that no one would be able to grant her wish, even if she made one. Characters * Hayasaka * Mafuyu Kurosaki * Shinobu Yui * Tomohiro Kawauchi * Daikichi Goto * Kyotaro Okegawa * Torikichi * Takaomi Saeki * Miyabi Hanabusa Navigation Category:Chapters